


一次糟糕的出柜直播

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 《还你》的番外，论坛体正剧没有，番外先行
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	一次糟糕的出柜直播

《记一次糟糕的出柜直播》

三国论坛-八卦娱乐-魏版>>>

LZ  
金牡丹颁奖典礼马上开始了，晚上有看直播的么？今年的阵容还是挺好看的，押注也行，来唠个一块钱呗٩(๑>◡<๑)۶

1L  
不用说了，你魏主场碾压，我家也就走走过场，刘姥爷进牡丹园，还不给报销机票钱。有什么好看的。

2L  
瞧楼上这穷酸劲儿，果然是他蜀派来的奸细吧。不想看就别看呗，明嘲暗讽造什么谣，每届评委组可都是三家各出一个人，就算主场开在我家，想暗箱操作也不能吧。

LZ  
hhhh大家手速真快，我还没打完呢^ ^因为是二少的粉所以发在魏版啦，魏蜀吴都好感，三家的粉都可以进来聊，没有禁的，不要吵架就好啦。  
LZ在现场，已经有不少明星到场啦，一会儿就该走红毯了，大家有什么想看的明星在下面留言呗，有机会LZ一定会冲锋陷阵der！>ω<

4L  
回复3L：LZ小姐姐在现场？？是工作人员吗？？二少也去？？他怎么啥场子都赶啊2333

5L  
可能是爸爸弟弟女朋友都来了，家里没人做饭2333

6L  
刚看了提名名单，曹老板今年又是评委……他这是当评委当上瘾了吧，再不出新作品就过气了啊！魏版早年的最高楼老板真爱楼现在已经没几个人在刷了，我上次和楼里一个妹子聊天，妹子都快二胎了……  
植少上半年写的那部提名了最佳编剧奖，搞不好会成为金牡丹史上最年轻的最佳编剧。甄女神这回送了两部作品，最佳女主和最佳女配至少能拿一个吧。

7L  
楼上不要瞎奶了。  
诸君！今晚的影帝影后已经被懿懿承包了！望周知。  
[司马懿长发天台抽烟.jpg]

8L  
Warning！懿黑斥候已到达现场放毒，懿黑大军还有十秒到达现场，请各方人员屏蔽关键词，保护眼睛，精神健康，身体快乐。  
友情提醒懿粉：现在从文懿装逼片的角色代入里醒过来，加入战场还来得及。

9L  
路人说句良心话，粉黑都别喷。  
《末路狂花》我也看了，司马懿长发造型真是绝了，那气质，简直就是活生生的妖孽。虽然良心有点痛，不过还是要说，他演的男二，感觉没女主啥事了，片名也改吧，就叫狂草（第三声）吧。

10L  
狂草（第四声）我喜！  
呜呜呜呜我懿太好看了想睡他呜呜呜！LS加入我们舔颜大队吧，组织在召唤你！

11L  
顺便给9L“路人”科普一下，在魏版只有司马懿颜粉、懿黑、懿黑假装的懿粉和CP粉。没有真爱懿粉。真懿粉都入戏太深，忙着学他主子抽烟纹身装颓废，不屑上八卦论坛惹2333  
颜粉最可爱//////\\\\\\\\\我们的目标是舔颜！吹颜！照着整（不！其余破事绯闻一律不管。热情礼貌三不知。  
CP粉一般不用理她们，相方唯粉会主动下场撕的，安静看戏就行。最近二少的妹粉太多了，还上了社会新闻热搜。这批粉闹起来也是可怕，分分钟让你回到初中校运会，魏版一时间充满了快活的空气。这群人是本坛小黑屋的常驻客之一。  
懿黑的套路最简单，无视你懿的盛世美颜嘴里喷脏刷你懿为博出位抱大腿啦，被少东家包养啦，不良人设带坏小朋友啦，拍的片子十部里有九部不能过审啦这种，都是懿黑，这个时候当然是选择原谅她们了，因为她们一会儿就会被封号。小黑屋常驻客之二。  
第四种，懿黑假装的懿粉，像7L那种就是最低级的，怕是入门任务都没做完就跑出来了。高级懿黑的话，她们会一本正经的跟你谈角色设定，司马懿的角色又都是那些三教九流，不是心理病就是杀人犯，还80%同性恋，然后上纲上线攻击演员本人。这里头学问多着呢，懿黑老厉害了

12L  
谢谢楼上GN科普，有点好奇懿粉到底是个啥人设啊23333怎么感觉乌烟瘴气的

13L  
对，司马懿粉丝后援会就叫盘丝洞。死蚂蚁后，懿粉是工蚁，好吃好喝供着他，并孜孜不倦地为他物色雄蚁，可惜她们主子跨物种喜欢上个葡萄农

14L  
这么大活动懿粉还能憋着不出关？区区蜘蛛精而已，点两根烟就以为自己在修仙啦？装什么青春疼痛文学女主角

15L  
13、14楼我信了你们的邪！我还真思考了一下蚁后在盘丝洞里，才发现俩物种根本不一样2333

16L  
春天到了，动物们又到了交配的季节（棒读

17L  
回复9L：得了别演戏了，路人冒出来吹一波颜，马上就有颜粉跑出来科普，这做戏的痕迹太明显了吧。司马懿的颜粉脸真大，你家主子脸上的肉都长你们身上去了吧。

18L  
谢夸，我也觉得我们懿脸小身材好^ ^

19L  
…………颜粉有毒，害怕了

20L  
回复19L：别怕，吃了安利就知道，有毒的是我懿的颜值，简直宇宙黑洞，思想有多远他就有多美！[看到我的小心心了吗.jpg]（吹一波就跑

21L  
天啊，贵家粉是不是就会拍马屁，吹得我都尴尬了

22L  
瞧着招黑的语气，搞不好是懿黑在新手村打怪试炼，反装忠太明显了……

23L  
反我是信的，忠？？？你说谁？？司马懿颜粉？？我不禁抬头看了看18L

24L  
回复21L：不行，你们都不能拍马屁！司马的屁股只能丕丕拍！[曹丕手搭司马懿臀部.jpg]

25L  
………………

26L  
截得好。

27L  
！！！！这是刚好抓拍到还是真的放在那个位置了？图源在哪？有视频不，求个链！

28L  
喔唷，恭喜懿黑玩家完成新手村试炼，还学会炒CP招两家唯粉了呢。  
可惜懿粉沉迷文懿片不屑上八卦论坛。丕粉怕是还没写完作业，没空上场表演。

29L  
nili大魏少东家果然牡丹花丛过，摸谁谁怀孕。“魏娱最会混圈的圈外人”诚不我欺，跟谁都能搞出cp感233  
虽然只是个背影，也能看出七八分奸情（才不是因为摸屁股  
想入丕司马股了（是这样叫吧？有粮吗？

30L  
有粮，还不少，LS小姐姐给个邮箱我私下发你安利包？  
丕司马可好吃了，每个眼神都是戏。不过别太real就是了，二少直得跟擎天柱似的，和甄女神关系稳着呢

31L  
提CP的滚好吗

32L  
不提CP，提CaoPi行不行，吸吸

LZ  
噗，一回来就看到楼上这包袱抖的。  
LZ去超市帮老板买个水的工夫，大家都刷那么多了[哭笑不得  
聊CP可以啦，还是那句话，希望大家遵守富强民主文明和谐，别吵架嘿

33L  
红毯开始了吗？网络直播有延迟，现场的楼主小姐姐回答一下啊

34L  
回复33L：开始了，我现在在后台，老板刚刚喝饮料把口红全吃了。大家先看网络直播吧，老板补完妆我马上回前面去给大家文字版直播哈~

35L  
开始了。前排嗑瓜子。[老白吧唧吧唧吧唧.jpg]  
权少第一个？一个人？以往不都跟他妹一起嘛？

36L  
东吴观光团来打卡。

37L  
35L别哪壶不开提哪壶，孙公主跑去他蜀了呗，当然是和刘备老师夫妻档了2333  
说起来这对真没想到，宣布婚讯那天晚上朋友圈全是【震惊！豪门妙龄少女下嫁四十岁穷屌丝，原因竟是……】我爸我妈都转了，真是令人唏嘘啊！

38L  
世界上最遥远的距离不是生与死的距离，而是我一个人在前方为你披荆斩棘，你却在背后和大我21岁的妹夫笑嘻嘻。  
哪位小天使给截图做个孙权【笑不出来】表情包，我要拿去安利了（是粉

39L  
笑死。理性讨论，孙尚香从东吴小公主到蜀汉老板娘，是降格还是掉档？

40L  
233333别这样好吗！刘老师平时打扮是磕碜了点，人好歹是影帝。蜀汉现在做得也很好，跟你魏你吴三分娱乐圈天下没毛病，优质小生可多了

41L  
孙权就不影帝啦？26岁封神，史上最年轻影帝，往前推五百年往后推五百年都没这个成就，不可破之壁。不服憋着。

42L  
噗，影帝之壁嘛，实力也就那样。资源全靠家里，封神之作里的超常发挥也是他爸和他哥带出来的，运气好而已。

43L  
江东粉要脸大回你家鱼塘去大好吗，监介

44L  
唉我权最后那一个落寞转身太扎心了，好心痛啊，呜呜呜权儿妈妈爱你QAAAAAQ一个人也要活得精彩

45L  
抱住权儿，别哭，丕丕弟弟马上去找你玩儿了，啊~  
妈妈爱你（づ￣3￣）づ╭～[吧唧一口.jpg

46L  
为什么孙权会有妈妈粉，30+了，长得也不幼，性格上也没什么萌点吧

47L  
回复46L：【链接：第36届金枪鱼奖孙权获奖感言cut】  
大概是没想到自己能拿奖，公关稿没好好背吧，一上来就满嘴跑火车，什么感谢爸爸感谢大哥，虽然你们退幕后了但我一个人也会很精彩，会继续加油延续东吴三代人的理想blablabla……台下孙坚孙策的眼神都能杀人了hhhhh  
PS.26岁的权真是青涩可爱，又意气风发，现在这个大背头你谁？想脱粉了都。我还是去重温一遍《赤壁》吧

48L  
孙权不是有个绯闻女友么，为什么不一起走红毯？你吴这届公关不行。

49L  
他吴这次提名的作品都是硬汉类型，女星本来就少，江东ffff4主演的那部大男主戏人多，步姐姐跟着剧组走下一轮了。反正孙权今年是评委，座位跟他们隔老远了，没什么戏看。就让他延续一个人的精彩好了[金正恩鼓掌.gif

50L  
江东ffff4走台气场好刚啊！我算是信了这是一部下血本的动作片了，据说还去迪拜塔取了景。电影里面ffff4上刀山下火海，各种烈日下打架，海滩上狂奔，你看把我瑜都晒成什么样子了！从美人鱼变成非洲鲫T T导演想干嘛？还有片名也很一言难尽，《必火》，exo me？？？

51L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈脑补了一下：今年的最佳剧情片是……[紧张敲锣打鼓中…]必火！！！  
哈哈哈哈好大一根flag！

52L  
隔壁小友，在下方才粗略算了一卦，你东吴今年有火劫，小心为上，还是不要拍那么多火题材的片了。

53L  
道长别担心，我吴当家都是水命，火来水克，不劳费心  
这部片超燃！！大家一定要看啊！强力推荐！！求拍续集！！！

54L  
好，续集名字都给你们想好了。  
《过火》

55L  
《火烧的寂寞》

56L  
《火柴天堂》

57L  
……

58L  
魏版坏坏！

59L  
别撩掐啊，没意思。玩游戏吧。押一注，今晚红毯谁艳压。男的放左边，女的放右边，司马懿放中间。

60L  
哈哈哈哈楼上作弊！司马懿怎么就自成一派了

61L  
怕懿颜吹又拿《末路狂花》剧照刷屏呗。  
还是你想刺激点，押影帝影后？来来来老规矩，影帝放左边，影后放右边，押司马懿双料放中间。

62L  
[组图]  
长发我懿水下写真拿好。  
请大家投我懿双料一票！

63L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊懿粉贱不贱啊！！！！老子用的流量啊！！！！！！

64L  
你们别闹了2333专心看红毯秀行不行  
步姐姐这套雕牌201X春夏系列主打红裙真真摇曳生姿，妩媚动人。左拥鹿，右抱鱼，被这俩黑炭一衬，简直白得发光。  
必火剧组还有多少惊喜是朕不知道的？必火赛高！

65L  
楼上好好打字行么，什么鹿什么鱼，还红裙，你家步女神是年画里的送财童子啊

66L  
[孙权红毯照.jpg]  
大家来品品。可能是权少第一个出场的原因吧，这套胡里花哨的看起来竟然还挺顺眼，刚刚截图去查了一下，外套是Dior homme深红刺绣细格，内搭的衬衫也是同系列，很会骚啊少年！

67L  
注意了注意了，此时迎面向我们走来的是蜀汉刚签下不久的运动系小鲜肉，姜——维——  
才出道就能搭上诸葛亮这种天才导演，可见实力不容小觑啊。今年有望角逐最佳新人演员奖哦。

68L  
葛导那片我看了，姜维挺帅的，演技打个6.5分吧，对新人不能太苛刻。看隔壁蜀版扒皮贴，据说家里有点JUN事背景，难怪肌肉练得那么好=﹃=

69L  
群星闪耀共襄盛举的场合就别一口一个他吴他魏了成么，不同公司又怎样，人家艺人之间搞不好私底下关系亲密，生生给人分阵营有何居心？就三八内部瞎高潮（白眼

70L  
回复68L：重点不应该是家里有背景才能搭上葛亮这条贼船么

71L  
回复69L：麻烦抬眼看版头，都三国八卦论坛了还不分魏蜀吴？你联合国大使？  
再说了，真当艺人不上三八啊？孙尚香的固马都铂金会员了。┐(´∇｀)┌

72L  
！！！！！报！！！曹丕上来了！！！  
我怀疑他是一路从后台蹦上来的，女伴的裙子都没整好就拖着人走，到底在急啥啊他hhhhh  
甄女神真是温柔体贴，这都能忍，简直爱得深沉，说她明天宣布息影嫁入豪门我都信。

73L  
2333333333艾玛我要笑死了，二少好活泼啊，那一个健步如飞，还对着镜头谈笑风生。镜头感超强，又是个易搞事体质，混圈不要太合适！  
真情实感地希望他入圈，真的，玩票也行！每次剪mv都只有二少看秀、二少街头被抓拍之类的素材，愁死我了。  
老公今天也依然帅出天际！穿得虽然低调，认不出牌子不过也………嘤嘤www甄女神也好美，裙子仙仙的，不过为了我cp，只能把铜矿镜头都剪啦

74L  
二少脸上明显写着“笔友我来啦”五个大字

75L  
73L感觉既是小天使又是KY……唉我最气这种人了，想骂娘又想吃粮，嗨呀好气

LZ  
呼，我回来啦！二少身上那套是爱马仕去年的秋冬系列，葡萄藤暗纹

77L  
楼主小姐姐终于回来了！  
话说我挺好奇曹丕在金牡丹到底是个什么身份？大魏少东家？影帝儿子？影帝基友？魏粉好像见怪不怪，默认他是圈内人了？

78L  
回复77L：是圈内人啊。人专业作词家好不好。蔡文姬几年前的二专三专都请的他填词，蔡才女气性那么高，要是质量不好她肯邀请吗？还一合作就那么多年。

79L  
卧！！！！！！！！！！槽！！！！！！！！！？？？？？？？葡萄是二少本人？？？？？？？？  
粉他这么多年了我特么一直以为是个女的！！！！！我唯一粉的作词人女神，居然是我老公？疯特！！！

80L  
hhhhh楼上冷静，二少填词那个风格的确容易让人误以为皮下是个女孩子。  
没听过的放一小段，大家品品：  
念君客游思断肠，慊慊思归恋故乡，君何淹留寄他方？  
贱妾茕茕守空房，忧来思君不敢忘，不觉泪下沾衣裳。

81L  
………………

82L  
心有猛虎，细嗅蔷薇。

83L  
1个猜测，不一定正确。曹丕写词的时候其实是另一个时空的女孩子魂穿来的，写完了又穿回去。大家都不知道。直到许多年后，他们在电车站相遇……

84L  
你的名字是……

85L  
曹呸！

86L  
你好，我是苟或！

87L  
咳咳咳哈哈我荀总躲在幕后春有百花秋有月夏有凉风冬有雪都能被cue，招谁惹谁了  
真当颍川老干部没少女粉？

88L  
曹丕真是易燃易爆炸体质啊，约上荀彧去演你的名字吧

89L  
不好意思，没空，正和笔友演蓝月传奇呢  
当年兄弟，依旧传奇（面无表情

90L  
丕少真是23333大家快看左下角，一下台就找笔友疯狂自拍，同步蹲守两人微博中，十分钟后肯定po合影

91L  
卧槽我没看错吧，哪来的妖怪吓得我手机都摔了！  
这个波西米亚风裸男是植少？？？？很好，你植，够朋克，够自我。（强颜欢笑

92L  
四少：昨天和老铁几个对着春花秋月小酌，有点贪杯。

93L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈植少大概以为自己是华伦天奴的小仙女，踩着云朵走秀呢，一脸我是谁，我在哪hhhhhh

94L  
你怎么不说是小天使，还光屁股呢

95L  
幸亏陈群老师今天没来，植少这红毯尺度少说被他冷藏三年，王爷犯法与庶民同罪。魏娱纪检委就问你怕未！

96L  
曹丕快别玩美图秀秀了，管管你弟啊！好歹把他拉下来！我才不要明天新闻头版全是马赛克

97L  
哈哈哈哈哈沉迷p图的丕少好萌kya——逛了一下笔友组两人微博，怎么那么逗啊，你们是小学生吗23333？？？把自己p得美若天仙，对方就是妈不认，笑死我了

98L  
萌新求科普笔友是什么梗[哭笑不得][哭笑不得]  
只知道他们是相爱相杀的好兄弟

99L  
相爱相杀个鬼，公众面前做做样子满足腐女自我高潮而已，我丕有亲兄弟好不好，干嘛搭他隔壁

100L  
丕苏就喜欢脑补兄友弟恭，当自己是二少奶奶给丕丕继承家业之路清障呢[哪来的野鸡给自己加戏.jpg]  
空降去翻考古贴，指路【链接：有人吃孙权曹丕笔友这对吗？】

LZ  
好啦都别掐啦(╥╯^╰╥)  
二少终于抬头了，这是修完图了？

102L  
楼主真是耿直到令人心疼，他抬头当然是因为轮到某人走台了啊￣▽￣[民咕咕迷之微笑.jpg]  
现场不可能没动静吧

103L  
靠！司马懿！！！！！头发又剪了！他怎么就不能留着呢，长发多好看啊，简直就是巨型弯仔码头好吗喂！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

104L  
经纪人不让他留呗。  
看懿颜吹表演发疯[鹿晗嗑瓜子.jpg]

105L  
经纪人是不是傻啊，会不会迎合粉丝的口味啊

106L  
你是不是傻啊，经纪人的饭碗在那谁手里，那谁不让留，他敢吗。

107L  
……陷入沉思

108L  
……暗中观察

109L  
跨栏啊小伙子们，注意别被CP粉带节奏啊

110L  
公司高层开了一天一夜的会来讨论司马懿的头发去留问题，郭总监说留着吧，长发不容易油，免洗。别人早上九点上班，七点起来洗头，你不用洗，能睡到八点半哈哈。陈主任说不行，大男人留那么长干嘛，有伤风化！郭嘉你再这么作风散漫我就跟老板参你！主留派和主剪派经过激烈的辩论，最终由会议结束前五分钟才姗姗来迟的少东家拍板决定：他的长发我一个人看就够了，让那么多人看见，那些人眼睛还要不要了。全场肃然。  
呜呜呜二少好浪漫啊！！——“我闪瞎了全世界的眼睛，只为许你长发及腰。”

111L  
服气了。  
待你长发及腰，跟我结婚可好。  
#丕司马结婚#

112L  
空降还在吗，我来给你科普好了，想起这事课上笑得发抖  
就是当年权少公司出过一个类似寻找紫菱的选秀节目（别吐槽我吴综艺画风啊2333都是曲有误周郎顾这档盲选音乐秀带坏的风气），目的是捕捉网络野生作词人给吴娱周年庆典写主题歌，还搞什么鱼传尺素鸿雁传书，作品要邮寄，做作得不得了。丕少不愧填词界扛把子，匿名寄了一首过来，被网友投成了第一名。结局你大概也猜到了，高（权）层（少）一看第一名是丕少气得智商掉线，单方面宣布投票结果无效，丕少和投他的粉丝都挺气的，在微博上把这事爆出来，还哭唧唧说自己一腔真心喂了扬子鳄。现在遗迹还时不时被他拿出来自黑，笑死我了23333333后来这事就被两家粉丝调侃成人生十大绝对定律之一：得不到回信的爱情。  
#丕司马结婚#

113L  
等等？？你们没人注意他懿带的那个小男孩吗？他怎么回事？？别人都恨不得带绯闻对象刷一波流量或跟着前辈镀镀金，他倒好，牵个小孩就上了，谁给他的勇气？曹丕吗？

114L  
曹丕给他勇气什么逻辑，那小孩是他俩生的？

115L  
回复112L：啊我在！谢谢太太科普！>w<  
#丕司马结婚#

116L  
带什么话题啊，神经病

117L  
几年前司马懿的确有一段时间卧病闭关，大半年都没露面，原来是在家养胎HO~  
[露出了老农民的微笑.jpg]

118L  
对，我也想起来了，还以为他得了什么重病，下不来床什么的。而且就是他恢复工作的那段时间和二少的绯闻突然多了起来，两人还被拍到一起从宾馆出来。  
#丕司马结婚#

119L  
那会公司给的解释是做家教。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈做家教，好一个清纯不做作的做家教。  
#丕司马结婚#

120L  
把私生子都带上金牡丹现场了，这是要干嘛？出柜？还是逼曹家给他名分？  
老曹呢，来管管你儿子们啊！

121L  
司马懿：我就是豪门

122L  
hhhhh别掉黑粉的坑啊。不过讲真，刷话题的都是看热闹不嫌事儿大的路人吧，薯粉表示你们家太有趣了

123L  
污粉附议。

124L  
妈的让你们说得一套一套的，开玩笑也有个度，人以后怎么结婚生子啊。那小男孩不是司马懿儿子，是他的巴蒂

125L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈对啊他的buddy，还是他的body？嗯，的确是从他身上掉下的一块肉

126L  
妈的手快打错，都是被你们气的！  
他的八弟，司马敏，最佳新人演员奖里提名有他

127L  
……

128L  
我不管，我不听，丕司马就是结婚生子了  
[休想干扰朕的判断.jpg]

129L  
心疼126L1s  
不过我还是要#丕司马结婚生子#

LZ  
红毯结束啦，给压轴曹老板比个大心！风姿不减当年！  
呜呜呜工作人员不能进内场，于是LZ被主子打发买水去了，没办法给你们现场直播了QAQ

131L  
趁没开场刷会微博，现场乱哄哄的，跟母蝗虫来过似的，没什么好看

132L  
笔友组厨正和基友一人盯一个微博主页，就等他们发糖了！

133L  
这种大型电影节内场应该有酒水招待吧，LZ买什么水= =不会是装圈内人来绿的吧

134L  
装圈内有什么好处？谁还没个职业啊？LS戏真多  
现场也不是什么都有，万一LZ买的是葡萄汁呢？

135L  
hhhhh楼上不要一本正经的胡说八道，今晚名单里又没他丕什么事，纯赶场蹭热来的，带助理干嘛

136L  
报——笔友组发糖了！  
↓  
和鳖孙@孙权V  
[玉树临风丕&丑妈不认权.jpg]  
今天 20:32 来自 iPhone怎么还不出葡萄紫  
转发 1000 评论 1526 赞 1w

和狗曹@大魏葡萄种植园园长  
[风流倜傥权&丑妈不认丕.jpg]  
今天 20:33 来自 iPhone7 plus  
转发 1200 评论 1224 赞 1w

豹笑！有人在评论下面@我与闺蜜的日常

137L  
所以他们私下都这个画风？？？  
艾玛我要被萌傻了！我要入笔友股了！

138L  
铁打的caopi，流水的cp  
上一页喊着丕司马大法好的也是你们吧，cp缘都朝生暮死，只有兄弟爱恒久远（抱住植植

139L  
草皮的微博名怎么回事2333  
发现他没有V欸……

140L  
回复139L：据说是o浪给他的是农场企业家蓝V，少爷大怒：我的葡萄园是原生态的有机葡萄园，全靠实力，你们休想用网络营销绑架我的人格。多么高尚的职业素养！

141L  
（）捶桌笑  
↓  
@大魏葡萄种植园园长：@我的朋友是贱人//@孙权V：@我的同事是婊子

和鳖孙@孙权V  
[玉树临风丕&丑妈不认权.jpg]  
今天 20:32 来自 iPhone怎么不出葡萄紫  
转发 1000 评论 1526 赞 1w

142L  
救命？？？？？？？？？？？#笔友组结婚#谢谢

143L  
回复140L：真的假的？这个少爷还是我认识的少爷吗？

144L  
还是个开小号写怨妇词的少爷。

145L  
楼主还在吗，来，告诉大伙儿曹丕今天垫没垫鞋底！（来自一个权吹的愤怒

146L  
***的垫鞋底！你妈****没长眼睛？孙权才是个***好吧  
甄女神净身高一米六八，穿上鞋一七三左右，这是丕丕和她站一起的图，自己看！  
[该图片无法显示]  
[该图片无法显示]

147L  
五点半了，我家隔壁的小学响起了女学生银铃般的笑声……

148L  
回复146L：妹妹，不会贴图就别贴，都裂了，占一大版面是要急死老年人啊

149L  
回复146L：已举报不谢。粉都满嘴脏字，看来主子也不是什么好东西

150L  
聊丕司马的时候黑司马懿，这会笔友组发糖了就撕人权少，没看见人家在调侃？小学生作业这么少？  
都让开，本老曹事业粉要吹一波了！

曹操从影廿二年。三度冠。终身奖。空前绝后，笑傲风云榜。白手起家创大魏，收颍川，当智囊。  
身高不够颜来凑。颜不够，儿子救。丕植两少，才情世无双。放飞自我玩得爽，傻金主，裸奔狂。

151L  
……粉得太逼真

152L  
曹丕的妹粉们，好好看150L，整天刷八卦论坛不好好学习十年后你们就是150L这个作文水平

153L  
LS这么说我，心态崩了，上o易云课堂报个学习班去  
下了，886

154L  
你们还记得我权五年前拿影帝时曹老板采访里说的“生子当如孙仲谋”不？家喻户晓啊朋友们！  
继“只生一个好”“生男生女都一样，女儿也是传后人”之后农村猪圈围墙大字报必选金桔啊！

155L  
神经病吧你们23333二少的小学生粉呢，过来打醒这两个老不正经

156L  
隔壁少爷粉别爬曹老板大腿了成不，我曹叱咤影坛时你权还在幼儿园玩你拍一我拍一呢

157L  
那也是你曹爹亲口盖章的呀~你们粉能不能学学蒸煮的心态，送你一首诗：  
他强由他强，清风拂山岗。  
他横由他横，明月照大江。  
ylq生态圈就这样，长江后浪推前浪，传奇影帝总有一天会老，会渐渐淡出公众视线。看开点啦，不是还有儿子们嘛！

158L  
157L感觉很看得开，莫不是孙家事业粉？说的是孙坚和孙策吧？

159L  
气氛怎么突然变得那么沉闷？let’s party啊朋友们！来写诗啊！来和权少你拍一我拍一啊！我先来咯？  
你拍一，我拍一，老曹腿长两米七

160L  
你拍二，我拍二，词界扛把曹老二

161L  
你拍三，我拍三，司马封神金牡丹

162L  
你拍四，我怕四，曹家专场关你司马二屁事！

163L  
你拍五，我……接不下去了  
161L叉出去，烦人精！

164L  
似李，懿粉。

165L  
哈哈哈差不多得了，没人关注直播了吗？嘉宾都进场了，这次座位不固定的吗？好像是自己找位子坐

166L  
终于搞懂你拍一我拍一怎么玩了！刚查回来，百度太好用了！没人要接吗，那我接了啊？

167L  
卧槽这就开始了！有没有好心GN文字直播一个啊？  
和导师出来挖泥巴，荒郊野岭信号只有1G，能联系上组织已经很不容易了，看直播什么的完全不指望了，考古狗の绝望日常。[请帮我踢下凳子.jpg

168L  
摇臂机全景乱扫，什么都看不清，估计还得听主持人尬一段半小时开场，妹子安心玩你的泥巴吧w

169L  
有了有了，台下镜头给了前排的影帝三杰，可能一会儿要上台当颁奖嘉宾，和其他人的位置是分开的。  
曹老板和刘老师尬聊中，大耳老师的表情很精彩。

170L  
曹老板：天下小明星，唯使君与操可得耳。  
刘老师一个否认三连：我不是，我没有，别瞎说啊。

171L  
哈哈哈哈哈我的妈啊权少好像小时候被大人带出门做客的我，浑身弥漫着无法打入中年人结界的孤独，啊哈哈哈妈的还给他特写，眼睛里写满了空茫厌世，笑死我了哈哈哈  
#关爱空巢小孩，从我做起#

172L  
哈哈哈笑死了，关键是主办方这个布置，搞得他除了曹刘也没人可找，要是整场都对人不理不睬又会被营销号说，镜头老盯着也不能干点别的自娱自乐。  
唉，苦命男孩孙二权。

173L  
有人看见曹丕和司马懿了吗？看到了报下坐标，场地太大灯光太瞎我找了半天都没看到

174L  
心疼笔友。楼里有成年丕粉吗？提议以丕丕的名义给权少寄点零食水果，有人理的话我去开个众筹界面？

175L  
啊！看到我懿了！在左边倒数第三排靠过道那儿。啊啊啊啊啊啊我懿啊啊啊啊啊他在发光啊！！！！！！！

176L  
我看到曹丕了，在另一边往后数第八排，果然和女神一起。距监测，方圆五里没有叫司马懿的生物。CP粉可以歇着了，自动选座都离你远远的

177L  
回复175L：懿粉自重。人设崩了！

178L  
……司马懿这是……坐到诸葛亮旁边了？那片不都是蜀汉的人吗？他不怕被打死么23333

179L  
女伴在场的情况下肯定是尊重女伴意见啊，甄女神想坐那儿曹丕还能丢下她去找司马？逢场作戏而已，一个选座就全否掉之前被拍到的桩桩铁锤啦？那麻烦唯粉解释一下一同出入酒店、聚会合影时在桌下揽腰还有去年十二月二少微博po健身照背后玻璃墙上的迷之剪影。  
干嘛，感恩师生情？  
现在家教梗在圈外都成群嘲了，就贵唯粉拿着当世界意志。醒醒，大清亡了.jpg

180L  
LS，你的freestyle很不行  
懿唯丕唯呢，来battle一下啊。你们两家人还怕打不过区区一个cp粉？团结啊朋友们！

181L  
你们掐得很没水准欸。吃瓜路随便一分析，你看，正主都没出来回应过，就是爱咋想咋想你们开心就好的态度，你们在这儿不是撕得毫无道理毫无意义？

182L  
正主大约乐见其成hhh  
不过丕司马今天罕见地没营业耶，难道闹掰了？司马都急吼吼去捆绑葛亮了

183L  
没人注意孙权么？镜头一拉远他就偷偷摸出手机在底下玩儿了，曹丕也在玩手机，还笑得一脸神秘，甄女神都忍不住偷瞄了233333女神太可爱了kya——

184L  
不行太魔幻了我得捋捋。  
李涛司马懿在蜀汉那里算不算人人喊打的主儿，他胆子可真够大，图啥啊2333  
当年那个贴我记得闹得挺火的，我去翻翻

185L  
图个气曹丕一气  
呔，好你个曹二！今天竟然没拉我营业，又是笔友又是女友，真友你的，我还是不是你最疼爱的老师，你为什么不说话

186L  
葛亮在曹魏这边不也人人喊打，半斤八两。两方不共戴天那么久，司马懿主动坐到诸葛亮旁边，是不是要有什么大动作了？

187L  
你们他妈都瞎是不是，我是126L，你们真没看到他懿旁边那个小男孩，虽然矮可人家还是个孩子啊！曹操你们就看得见！（不  
葛亮现在是业内最牛逼的导演，司马懿想带他八弟入圈，在中间当个穿针引线人看能不能拉点资源啦，坐一起就高潮，铜矿就结婚，司马懿热搜体质诚不我欺

188L  
吴粉不太了解你们两家事，求个小明白，为什么司马懿和诸葛亮在对方阵营里会被人人喊打？

189L  
因为两人早年合作过一部电影，争当A咖，那时候圈斗比现在野多了，现在只会在匿名区撕逼。各自团队互相给对方艺人下绊子，葛亮团队据说往司马家寄过女装，要气死他，妹想到司马欣然接受，还自拍发微博。↓  
无文字配图。[女装司马懿竖中指]  
当时闹得满城风雨，都没想到司马懿个人会来这么一招，公然挑衅过去，公司想澄清都没办法。然后两家都宣布和对方再无合作可能，见一次日一次

190L  
这里是看了《路过岐山》之后吃了亮懿亮的，那一年两人国内外拿奖拿到手软，真是最美好的时代。不过这之后诸葛就转幕后了，也算把最好的时光留给了司马吧。

191L  
惹，跨国邪教，叉出去

192L  
啊啊啊这么古早的照片都还存着！抱紧189L大腿！我懿真是太酷了，介小脸儿尖的，当年的眉眼辣摸青涩，辣摸张扬，竖中指哈哈哈，他还真敢，竖中指也好帅[心][心][心]  
现在微博里除了电影宣传就是邀人下棋。【我在天天象棋已经闯过了123关，快来迎战！我是SM1，我在房间222等你！】倒是曹魏大门对面酒店222号走起啊！大不了房费我出！[不听不听，王八念经.jpg]

193L  
社会你懿哥，人狠话不多。[向女装大佬低头.jpg]

194L  
看不出来司马懿还挺疼弟弟，都知道这种场合必然腥风血雨，还敢往枪口上撞。希望小敏弟弟争口气，拿下今年最佳新人

195L  
我觉得他不拿比较好……今年葛亮可是亲自带关门弟子来的，姜维本来就大器晚成，再让一个小弟弟抢了去，葛亮能分角色给他就有鬼了2333[记仇记成八阵图.jpg

196L  
我家微博向来冷冷清清，我懿本来就是这种性格。

197L  
。

198L  
免鉴定是路人。前几年司马懿拿的金枪鱼最佳男配也是《末路狂花》里这种人设，戏路太窄了，一个演员要是只演一种角色，怎么展现实力？我奶一口陆逊吧，今年成绩不错，《必火》里的表现张弛有度，别跟我说动作戏好演，其实更考验演员的想象力和演技

199L  
影协的审美？？？名字叫金牡丹就一定要在舞台周围放一圈牡丹花盆儿吗？  
我记忆里上次会场这么布置的还是我小学中秋节文艺汇演，学校特地从花卉市场借了一百盆菊花绕舞台摆一圈，小朋友在菊花堆里又唱又跳，尬到没眼看……

200L  
懿粉姐姐真高冷。一个句号把我满口黑话都堵住了，孚气孚气。  
哈哈他们家粉也就装装样子，还不是和cp粉一样，巴巴地凑到二少微博里找照片背景里不慎入镜的神秘人。  
没错，就是全世界都知道了但是正主还以为自己深深深深柜的司马懿先生！

201L  
路透个刚出炉的新词，猜猜这次是给谁的~  
[大墙上蒿行（局部）.jpg]  
两天前 14:02 来自 iPhone怎么不出葡萄紫  
转发 520 评论 1556 赞 3w

二少前两天微博发的硬笔摆拍。趁现在还没公布影帝影后，大家和和气气找个乐子。第一个答对的送一箱二少最喜欢的新疆马奶葡萄，全世界包邮~

202L  
……难道是写给司马懿的？

203L  
好好审题啊LS朋友，写词给司马懿唱，你以为是高晓松和马云吗

204L  
[截图]  
emmmm我就扯呼扯呼，二少拿来摆拍的背景布有点像Burberry春季新品限量款方巾，我记得司马懿有一条……

205L  
哈哈哈哈哈拿方巾去垫桌子拍照，这个逼装得妙啊

206L  
盲生你发现了华点。

207L  
朋友们，我去翻了前两天的新闻，[司马懿直播视频截图]这个是两天前司马在保姆车上直播穿的衣服，应该是私服，他那天赶通告穿的不是这套。加上时间差……嗯，基本可以得出两种可能：  
1）这两人买了同款方巾  
2）这两人住一起，司马下工后摘了围巾，被二少拿去当摆拍背景。  
关于1，二少也算个人形衣架子兼淘宝A货界枪靶子了，从去年冬天到现在他戴过的围巾也不少，各路妹粉们来看看，他戴过上面说的那条没有？[你给给的.jpg]

208L  
抠2！爱他就给他抠2222222！

209L  
老阿姨一口血，妹想到都同居了，嫁入豪门退出娱乐圈指日可待。  
[我开四方了！.jpg]

210L  
……官逼同死[帮我踢下板凳谢谢.jpg]

211L  
……同，这就去死[前面的让让，让丕司马粉先跳.jpg]

212L  
刚从地下爬上来，还有人吗？现在播到哪了？所以今年的牡丹王是谁呀？

213L  
我多么希望唯粉上来打假，不然跳起来喷她们一顿也好啊。这个气氛着实让人害怕。

214L  
怕了怕了，还是看现场直播吧。都走到最佳剧情片了

215L  
他吴今年很虎啊，《必火》实至名归，决定晚上出门二刷！

216L  
回复212L：牡丹王笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，像哪个花卉养殖大户  
还没到影帝的环节呢，现在是最佳导演。  
嚯，恭喜葛导☆~

217L  
葛大爷以后更大爷惹。

218L  
+1，蜀汉现在基本上他说想用谁就用谁，不然姜维一个外来的新人，哪里打得过那么多创业之初就跟在老刘身边的嫡系才俊。现在叫葛导，搞不好以后得改叫葛总了。

219L  
他蜀缺少大制作，白瞎了关羽张飞这样的老戏骨，好不容易出了个天才诸葛，刘老师很放心hhhh以股份收买人心的事又不是他首创，看了眼nili魏高层。

220L  
回复216L：花卉养殖大户，和葡萄种植园长是一对吗？

221L  
魏版流量宝你懿哥，老接争议话题剧本，粉爱蹦跶，蒸煮低调又怎样，招黑功力如出一辙。小心今年蒸煮头条也没热搜也上不去，还拿不到奖，糊穿地心

222L  
那懿懿就抱紧背后那根大腿啊，让丕丕花钱投资组个偶像团体。懿懿负责当台柱，丕丕在后头弹电钢，兼御用填词，边唱《燕歌行》边跳老年迪斯抠，夫夫二人联手吸粉赚钱，魏娱事业蒸蒸日上！

223L  
妈耶下一个揭晓影帝  
我手  
抖

224L  
手抖+1  
高考查分都没那么紧张  
我，一个司马懿路人，玩票性质和室友赌他影帝，输了我要给她拿一学期外卖。我们宿舍在六楼[老农民微笑.jpg]

225L  
！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

226L  
……我觉得可以[ok]

227L  
221L和222L，脸疼吗

228L  
Look，he is sooooooooo lovely

229L  
人生圆满。下场庆祝去了，886

230L  
哈哈哈颁奖词好耻，“他，小众中的大众，狂花里的韧草”23333我还男人中的女人咧，写的什么几把玩意。二少的男人是你们随便乱写的吗！！！

231L  
曹老板看上去不太开心啊，一般颁奖嘉宾不都会象征性夸几句以资鼓励嘛？好歹是自家旗下的摇钱树啊

232L  
归根到底还是他儿子太粘人家了。我爸疼我妈疼得跟宝宝似的，我奶奶为这个就很不爽，天天给我妈脸色看。是父母看见自家养大的猪老去拱外面的白菜都会生气的。

233L  
卧槽镜头切给二少了，导播好懂23333二少好调皮，还举着味全C果味的葡萄汁给镜头看，都快贴到镜头上了，上面写的是【老婆辛苦了】  
妈的？？？？？？？？？  
234L  
所以这两人真的还没出柜？？？？本吴粉路人被甜死了，贵地多基佬，难怪项羽不肯过江东

235L  
啊——我昏古起了，他好苏，他怎么可以想到这种表白法！

236L  
二少：喝个饮料都是爱你的形状

237L  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

238L  
不用这么着急高潮好吗，别忘了甄女神这届可是提名了两部作品，争最佳女主和最佳女配，今年也是业界劳模，接了好几部，谁比较辛苦？

239L  
辛不辛苦看今年影后是不是她就知道了

240L  
“最佳女主角是……”

241L  
卧槽我好紧张，镜头一直在司马懿那边扫，他那张冰山脸就算心里有什么也表现不出来啊

242L  
导播是不是在玩儿我们。几个提名女主：甄女神，吴娱的步练师，蜀娱的孙尚香、黄月英，镜头睬都不睬，三大电影节之一能不能不要那么业余？

243L  
证明那几个女的加起来都不如我懿一个人份量呀

244L  
就是，我懿一人独揽影帝影后，今夜将载入金牡丹史册~上一页押注输的请自觉给押双料的打钱^ ^

245L  
有1点点小脐带

246L  
别精分了，懿粉早就下场庆祝了，你又是哪门子黑黑？

247L  
揭晓了，恭喜女神。

248L  
二少和女神深情对视了快十秒，真爱果然和外面的妖艳贱货不一样

249L  
爱豆喜欢的人就是我们粉喜欢的人，丕丕幸福就好。至于某人请不要倒贴炒作了，东家不是这么利用的。

250L  
唔，所以少爷粉并不是丕唯哦，just不待见某人

251L  
一路看下来我一直很疑惑，你们怎么就确定丕甄是真爱，不是形恋？一提到丕懿就是抱大腿炒作，丕甄都盖章情侣了，互动还不如人营业cp真情实感  
免鉴定鹿粉一个，关注金牡丹纯来看鹿的，走了，九月金枪鱼见。

252L  
魏版是不是没别家啊？一天了全是曹丕司马懿这两个名字蹦跶来蹦跶去

253L  
魏版九亿少女粉，四亿司马五亿丕。

254L  
横批：全是毒唯

255L  
卧槽为啥丕粉多一亿，他一幕后填词的！凭什么！

256L  
↑你回：有钱，买的。

257L  
回复248L：严格来说曹二少都不算圈内人，填词只是业余爱好，怎么营业？你说的那些都是被拍的，非策划，望周知。因为真爱不能见光所以才需要挡箭牌。

258L  
结束了，开心！让我们在美妙的歌声中结束这个难忘的夜晚吧。  
【链接：《阉割行》-司马懿（live）】

259L  
……………………………………

260L  
举报了

261L  
想我一路拳打黑黑脚踢毒唯，没想到在最后输给了自己的懿……

262L  
耳朵仿佛经历了一场阉割

263L  
……怎么了？十几分钟没人说话，怪害怕的  
这是司马懿唱歌吗？怎么感觉像风痹病人在哀嚎啊？什么骚操作？  
[冇眼睇.jpg]

264L  
是的（沉痛点头  
虽然是二少生日趴上被赶鸭子上架硬唱的，可能被灌酒了有点神志不清，但是难听到这种程度，已经不是简单的跑调抢拍了，二少没有揍他算好风度了。

265L  
还是踏踏实实演戏吧，一样可以给少东家赚很多钱


End file.
